HER SIN
by Saeshmea
Summary: Minerva's behaving weird with Albus after going out together for some weeks. Albus' worried, so decides to talk with her. Then he listened an argument she has with Madame Pomfrey by accidents and finds out she's pregnant and has no intention to tell him..
1. Chapter 1 I love you

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story, they all were created by J. K. Rowling; but I DO own the plot of the story._

**HER SIN**

**1. I love you**

Dumbledore was going to his office when suddenly saw Minerva crossing the corridor nearly running. She'd gone out from her class and gone into the teacher's bathrooms. She'd left her students alone, what wasn't usual on her, and they'd began to make some noise so, Dumbledore went into the class and asked them to shut up while they waited for their teacher.

When Minerva came back they both met at the door. She gazed at him and he moved apart to let her go in.

"Can I help you, Headmaster?" asked her politely… too much politely, he thought.

"I saw you leaving and… I just went in to put a little order…" told him "Are you ok, Minerva?" asked him in a lower voice so the students couldn't listened his familiare tone.

"I'm afraid if I feel good or bad it's not your business, professor Dumbledore… Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to continue with the lesson…"

"Of course… I'm sorry, professor McGonagall…" answered him on the same formal tone she'd used.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in here, Albus?!" asked Aberfother when his brother went into the tabern that afternoon, alone. Albus said nothing, but the blue-eyed barman served him a lemon sorbet, as always, and stayed there like waiting to see a sign of life on his movements. "Headmaster?!" finally shouted the younger man tired of waiting.

"What… where…" muttered Albus looking around him "Why are you shouting?"

"Man! You can be really odd sometimes… What's the matter with you?"

"Anyone…"

"Sure… is it a woman?"

"Why should it be a woman?" asked Albus harshly.

"Because it's the first time you come alone since the school year began… So… tell me… is it because of the sweet green-eyed you've been taking here every Friday but you still not introducing to me?" Albus didn't answered, but kept on looking at his brother "What have you done to her?"

"I've done nothing to her!" exclaimed the older one standing up from his chair. Then, suddenly, sat down again and with a lower tone added "At least… not intentionally…"

"Witches can be weird sometimes… but that one seems rational, instead she's going out with you…" he giggled but his brother ignored the joke "You should talk with her…"

* * *

After came back from Hogsmade Dumbledore made his way to Minerva's office. The door was ajar and from the soft line of light coming from the inside Albus could see there were two shadows moving inside. He stepped closer and heart two women's voices.

"…you asked me to not insist about who was the father, Min, and I'm not going to do it, but I think you should talk with him whoever he is…"

"No" answered Minerva resoundingly "I can't talk with him"

"Honey… I'm not saying you can't grow this baby on your own, but…"

"Stop it, Poppy… I'm not going to change my mind about this… nobody can't know who's him… Even less the baby… it would be dangerous" there was a long silence that Madame Pomfrey broke.

"Alrigh, you're too much stubborn… I hope you have good reasons to do this in this way…" Albus listened some steps coming to the door and quickly hided himself behind a column.

"I have… oh, and… Pops, please… don't tell anybody in the school, yet, please…"

"Don't worry… good night, dear"

"Good night"

When he'd listened the door closing he came out and walked to the door hesitating on cnocking it or not. While he got lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Minerva had put off the light, when she opened the door to leave they crached.

"Albus?!"

"Oh… I see you're calling by my name again…" said him sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you…"

"What about?" asked her kindly and he blocked… "Albus?"

"I know you're pregnant…" the words left his mouth on itselves.

"How…? Oh Merlin! You've been spying me!"

"I haven't! I came here and I listened your argument by accident…" told him while Minerva took his way to the Griffindor's house "I'm sorry… it wasn't my intension…" said him following her and stopping his steps holding her arm "Why didn't you want to tell me? Don't you think I can be a good father?"

"Albus I…" but he didn't let her interrupt him.

"Minerva I know what we've been doing these last weeks can't be really said as a relationship… but you're a wonderfull woman who I've always been in love with and I'd really like to grow up a family with you…"

"Albus, please…"

"I know being next to me can be dangerous, but I would protect you and the baby… Oh my god! A baby! We're going to be parents!"

"Albus…"

"We have to do this in the right way… Minerva…" suddenly he knelt down and held her hand with both of his "I haven't any ring right now but… Minerva McGonagall, would you marry me?"

"Albus it's not yours" finally said her with tears on her eyes.

"What?"

But she didn't stay to answer his questions, she got free from his hands and run away.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 Tears

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story, they all were created by J. K. Rowling; but I DO own the plot of the story._

_A/N: Thank you for all your comments, I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I'll try to keep that feeling on you. _

_Before continue with the second episode, I'd like to apologize for the mistakes I can do on my grammar or spelling. They're really not intentional. I'm not English, obviously; I'm catalan-spanish. I could write this one and the rest of my fics on my native language doing not mistakes and pleasing the more demanding readers; but then just a few people could enjoy my stories. I love writing, I like imagining different plots in my mind, and I've worked really hard for years (and I still doing) to improve my level. I'll never write like a native English can do… but my stories can be as good as anyone else's instead of a few aesthetics mistakes. I think they're understandable instead of these errors I do and which I'm really trying to correct… I'm sure many of you can understand how write in another language can be… specially when they have very different grammars… But please, be caring with me, accept my apologies… and just… ENJOY THE FIC!_

_Lots of kisses for those who spent a few minutes writing a review… I loved all them!! …and also the one which inspired me the long paragraph that's above these two lines. KISSES!!!_

**HER SIN**

**Second chapter:**** Tears**

After had closed the door of her rooms in the Giffindor tower, Minerva breathed hard trying to calm herself, but she couldn't stop crying… she let her body slide down the door slowly, losing the strength of her legs, and when she'd sat down on the cold stone she embraced her knees and broke down sobbing louder.

"Can I offer you my shoulder to cry?" asked a familiar man's voice coming from the fireplace. Minerva put on the light calmly and met Albus in the corner of her little living room.

"How did you…?" asked her, a little confused.

"This is one of the advantages of being the headmaster…" he smiled and walked towards her; and after understand she wasn't going to accept his help to stand up, he decided to sit down on the floor too "So… can we talk?" She rose her head and gazed him wondering what exactly he wanted to know.

"What about?" asked her. He held her chin with one hand and dried her tears with the other one gently.

"How long are you pregnant?"

She hated when he answered with another question. Her breathing became faster, she was making an effort to not break down again and begin to cry. With a very low voice she said "a few weeks…"

"A few weeks? So you got pregnant on October, just a month ago… How can you be as sure that it's not mine?"

"Because the first night we spent together was after Halloween's party… and Poppy says I'm probably about six weeks long…" His look… she couldn't stand those shiny blue eyes; that fair sweet look, staring at hers as if she was just an innocent lady… That was making her feel guiltier.

"Then… he must be someone from the stuff…" concluded Dumbledore.

"He's not!" said her resoundingly "Please, Albus… Don't ask me who he is?"

"I won't, but tell me… do you love him?"

"I did… a long time ago…"

"Then… how can has it happened?"

"It's… It's difficult to tell, Albus…"

"Did he obligated you? Is this why you fear him?"

"No, Albus… I… I can't…" she was sobbing again "I'm sorry… please… stop making me these questions… I can't… please, Albus… just… leave me alone…"

"NO!" shouted him standing up and frightening her for a while "I'm not going to leave anywhere…" told him kneeling next to her and resting one hand on her shoulder "Minerva, if I wanted to leave you I wouldn't have come here after our chat in the corridor. I had gone to my office and ignored you for the rest of the year… But the truth is that I love you… I fault in love with you before the summer holidays, but I wasn't able to tell you… These wonderful weeks we've spent going out together I've been the happiest wizard in the world… I love you… I want to stay here and, if you let me, I'd love you two" then he placed his hand on her belly "to be my family."

"You don't, Albus… you're just feeling pity of me… but you can't ruin your life, your reputation... because of me…"

"You couldn't ruin anything, Kitten…" he caressed her cheek and she smiled for the first time in some days afte listen that nickname just he called her. "Look… if I'm asking it's not because I'm blaming you for anything, I mean… we weren't having any formal relationship… and you will always be free to do whatever you wish… I want to know because I'm worried… you seem to be really scared of the father of your baby… but if you ask me then I'll stop making questions… But don't ask me to stop loving you, because I can't…"

"I love you too" said her suddenly approuching to him and leaving a kiss on his lips "... and I'd love to grow up my family with you"

There was not answer coming from him, at least, not a verbal one. He just embraced her and kissed her back like if that was the first time he tasted her lips.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 The beginning

Disclaimer: look the previous chapter.

A/N: I'm sorry for being so late updating... I needed some time to think on the plot (and also to study my exams) but the next part will come sooner. Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapters, I love you like my story... .. . Here's the third chapter:

**Her sin - 3 - The beginning**

"Is this why you didn't want me to know about the father… because it's Albus?" asked Poppy Pomfrey after manage to take Minerva away from the crowd of the staff that was congratulating them for the engagement Albus had announced during the breakfast the next morning.

Minerva didn't want to answer her friend, she didn't want to lie her, but saying her the truth would mean bear her questions again, and she didn't want that either.

Everybody in the school knew they both had been flirting since Minerva had began to teach in the school the year before and, as well, they'd must notice how much closer they'd became since the end of holidays. Telling that baby wasn't his would be as shout to the winds that she was a cheap slut. Everybody would think she was that kind of witch who likes go from man to man… and she wasn't.

Fortunately Albus appeared suddenly behind her and rounded her waist with his arms resting her hands on her shy belly.

"She wasn't sure of my reaction" told him to the nurse "That's why she didn't want to tell me…" He removed some of Minerva's hair and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck that made her shiver. Then Poppy ran away giggling shyly and Minerva turned back.

"Why did you say that? You aren't…" but Albus placed a finger on her lips.

"If you don't want anybody to make questions about the father, then let them believe I am him…"

"I don't like lying people, Albus…"

"You needn't… it's me who's lied to Poppy, and I will lie to anyone for you…"

"I'm not sure if I should thank you for this, or not…"

"It's enough for me if you give me a kiss" he smiled and Minerva stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips sweetly. Then they left the dinning room at the same time that another teacher did… .. .

* * *

"What are this news you have for me…" asked a strong voice in the dark room of an old house in the middle of the forest.

"Dumbledore's getting married, my Lord..." answered the trembling voice of a young man.

"Really? And who's the fortunate lady?"

"The women he hired last year for the transfiguration subject… Mrs… MacGuilly… or something like that…"

"McGonagall… idiot, it's Minerva McGonagall… and she can't marry that decrepit old man"

"Why not?"

"Because she is mine…"

* * *

_Fourteen years ago… 1943… Hogwarts…_

"Professor… Who's the new boy who's coming tonight?" asked a young dark-haired girl with tartan clothes.

"It's a sixth year, but it's a genius in my class… Look, it's the boy who's right coming in, let me introduce him to you…"

The professor took her arm and walked to the room's door, where a tall thin boy was standing looking at the people eating and talking around.

"Good evening, Mr. Riddle, did you have any problem to find my rooms?"

"No, Professor Slughorn… your indications were right. I just wanted to finish my homework before come…"

"Great… good boy. Let me introduce you to this pretty lady…" Horace Slughorn pulled the girl between them and she blushed "Mr. Riddle, this is Mrs. McGonagall. She's my favorite one…" he whispered at the end.

"Nice to meet you" said the boy shaking his hand with hers.

"Nice to meet you" answered her when the professor had left to talk to someone else "Don't belive Mr. Slughorn… he says the same of everyone in here…"

"Well… you look pretty to me…" said him "…and intelligent, too"

"My name's Minerva" she said sweetly giggling.

"I'm Tom"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4 Being his

Disclaimer: Look on the first chapter.

A/N: I'm sorry for being as late on updating, but I hope you enjoy this part. Thanks for all your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Her sin – 4 – Being his**

Minerva was teaching her second year transfiguration class when a white owl came into the room through the window and left a letter on her desk. The appearance of the bird disordered the young students, which were now talking loud, not paying attention to their teacher asking for silence.

"Quiet, please!" she yelled for the third time before everybody had shut up "Go to page forty-seven… these exercise will be your homework for the weekend, but you can begin to do them now"

She sat down and enjoying that peace she took the letter on her desk and opened it.

_Meet me in Hog's Head at six o'clock._

* * *

When her last class finished, Minerva went quickly to her rooms to pick her cloak before leave. It was dark and very cold, and nobody was in the street when she reached the town. She quickly went into the pub. There were two men drinking on the table of the corner with their faces hidden under their capes' hoods, and a woman sitting close to the door. Minerva took off her cloak and sat on the bar. The blonde-haired waiter approached to her and served her a lemon sorbet.

"I've not asked anything, yet…" she said, confused.

"I know… but you always ask the same as my brother…" he said winking at her.

"You're Albus'?"

"Unfortunately" he interrupted joking, and handed her a hand "I'm Aberforth"

"Nice to meet you" she said smiling.

"So… are you coming alone, today?" he asked.

"I'm not. Albus asked me to meet him here, but I guess he's being late…" they both giggled and then another man came in and Aberforth had to leave.

Minerva waited more than an hour, but Albus wasn't coming, so she decided to come back to the school. It was late and everybody had left the pub, so Aberforth walked with her until the end of the town.

"It's been nice to finally put a name to the green-eyed girlfriend of my brother…" told him "I hope to see you more often in the pub without Albus, Minerva… it's been lovely to talk with someone who doesn't cover her face to come in"

"I've also enjoyed your company, Aberforth. And I'll talk severely to Albus about not telling me about you; and about standing me up…"

"Well… that's something I'll have to thank him, because if he had come on time I wouldn't have been able to spend a so wonderful time with you…" he said and she blushed. Then they said goodbye to each other, Aberforth came back to town and Minerva continued the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

She was thinking on what could have made Albus forget their meeting when a howl made her shiver. Suddenly it seemed to be colder, and darker… she looked around her… there was nothing… she continued walking, faster, and then she listened some steps behind hers, or she thought she had listened to them.

"You can't run away from me…" a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

"Get away from me!" she yelled taking out her wand.

"I won't to hurt you…" he said "…you won't need this…" and then she noticed her wand sliding out her fingers and when she looked at her hand, it had disappeared.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she quizzed turning around but seeing nobody.

"You know the answers to those questions…" the whisper said coldly "… you!"

"NO!" she shouted to the void "Why can't you understand it? You hurt me and I left… it's over!" she broke down and began to cry; she lost the strength of her legs and felt on the ground.

"It's not until I say it is. You're mine!"

Suddenly she noticed a presence standing close to her, she rose her face and met a hand offering her some help to stand up. She rejected it and stood up on her own. Then the man in front of her knelt down.

"Minerva McGonagall, will you marry me?" he asked offering her a silver ring with a black stone.

"What do you want, Tom?" she asked while he stood up laughing.

"Did he purpose you like this?" asked him letting the ring felt on the ground. When it touched the sand of the path it became a black spider that run away quickly.

"Is this why you've come back? 'Cause you know about my wedding?"

"There isn't any wedding because you're not going to marry that old man…" he said harshly and walking around her while his large fingers caressed her neck "…you're mine…"

"Stop it, Tom. Albus is a gentleman, not like you. He loves me and I love him…"

"I don't care about your feelings, my dear…" he said taking his hand further down on her back until she shivered and had to stop a moan.

"Stop it" she begged on a whisper mixed with another moan she couldn't keep.

* * *

_Forteen years ago… 1943… Hogsmeade…_

"Are you sure nobody has followed us?" a young dark-haired girl asked to his boyfriend when they entered into the Shrieking Shack.

"I'm sure… Come on…" said the boy.

"I don't like this place…" she whispered.

"Why not?" he wondered.

"It's… gloomy"

"It's not. I think it's cool…" he held her hand and took her to the second floor where there was a bed covered with red roses' petals. The window was closed, but a low green light was flying above the bed.

"Oh, Tom! Have you done it?" she asked turning round to the boy.

"I listened you talking with Hooch about how you'd like your first time to be… We would break a lot of rules if we travel to Scotland in the middle of the year; but they are just a few if we do it in here…"

"Tom, this is lovely, but I'm not sure if this is right…"

"It is if you wish it as much as I do…" he said embracing her waist and kissing the skin under her ear "The year ends in a couple of weeks, you'll not come back after the summer and I'll not be able to look for you until my seventeenth birthday…" he held her shoulder, turned her around and stared at her green eyes "You can leave if you wish... or stay and promise me you'll be mine forever…"

_How romantic and innocent sounded those words when they were just a couple of teenagers discovering love…_

* * *

Minerva reached the school after dining time, so she went directly to her rooms where a man was waiting for her.

"I didn't saw you in the Great Hall…" said Dumbledore "I was worried…"

"I was out…" she said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am" she said looking for something on her desk nervously and suddenly stopping "No, I'm not" she turned round and faced him "Albus…"

"What's the matter?" he interrupted approaching to her.

"We can't… I can't marry you…" she said on a sight.

"Why not? I don't understand… Have I done anything wrong? What's happened?" he quizzed.

"Please, Albus… don't make any more questions… It's my fault… it was a crazy idea, I shouldn't have accepted…" she walked to the door and opened it "Leave me alone, now, please"

"Minerva… you know you can tell me anything…"

"I know" she took her look down avoiding his blue eyes while he stepped out "That's why I'm telling you before someone get hurt"

"What do you mean? Who can get hurt?" he wondered already being in the corridor.

"Nobody, if you leave and stop asking" she said.

"…but… What about the baby?"

"You needn't worry about that, Albus… Goodnight" she closed the door and Albus left to his rooms not understanding anything and not noticing there was someone else in the corridor, behind a column.

* * *

"So… tell me… Has she done it?" asked a strong voice in the dark room of an old house in the middle of the forest.

"She has, my Lord…" answered the trembling voice of a young man "…and there's something else…"

"What?"

"They talked about a baby…"

"A baby… Do you mean she's pregnant?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5 a few minutes after midnight

**Her sin – 5 – a few minutes after midnight…**

"This is what you will do..." the strong voice began to tell "When you come back to the school everybody will be sleeping, you'll go to her rooms and you won't knock the door… It will be charmed, but I know the password to come in… She'll be laid on her bed, wearing her tartan nightdress… You won't need to wake her up, just give her the sleeping potion and take her out of the castle trying to not be seen…"

* * *

It was a few minutes after midnight when he reached the school. The corridors were empty and dark; and the door was locked, like the Lord had said.

"Thistle" the young teacher whispered with trembling voice.

* * *

He couldn't understand why that stubborn young witch could get him on his nerves in such a way. She changed her mind as easily that he was becoming crazy. But he wasn't going to let it go, though she could be so childish, there was something on her that made him unable to take her out of his mind. He did love her, and he knew she loved him too… he'd been able to feel that when they'd been together in their more sincere intimacy. There must be something, or someone, scaring her… and he felt somehow responsible of her wellbeing, so he was going to help her even though she didn't allow him.

* * *

It was a few minutes after midnight when he left his office hoping to find a new answer on her lips. The corridors were empty and dark; and the door of her rooms was opened.

* * *

* * *

She couldn't keep away from her mind the disconcerted look she'd put on Albus' face after tell him she wasn't going to marry him. But she had to do that, she had to stop that fairy-tale happy-ending he nearly made possible… Tom had been clear on his words; she would never marry another man than him, even if that meant he had to kill each one of her suitors. She felt something too much strong for Albus… She didn't want anything to happen to him because of her fault… She had to run away, that was what she had to do, she had to go somewhere Tom couldn't find her again.

* * *

It had passed just a few minutes since the last time she'd looked at the clock on the wall, and then the two hands had been pointing at the room's ceiling. She couldn't sleep, when suddenly the noise of some steps took her back from her thoughts. She turned round on her bed's sheets and found the shadow of an intruder coming towards her. She held out her arm looking for her wand on the night table, but it was dark and she couldn't see it.

The stranger rose his arm and she saw the light of a spell coming out his wand. She climbed out of the bed, he turned back trying to find her, when another shadow appeared on the door's frame and attacked the intruder.

* * *

Albus turned the light on. The man laying unconscious on the floor was the young professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts he'd hired a couple years ago. A smashed little crystal bottle was on his hand, and the blue liquid of the potion it surely contained was on the floor.

He looked around. Minerva seemed to have disappeared, until a tabby cat jumped on the desk of the other side of the room.

"I'm afraid it's time to tell the truth, Kitten…" he said to the cat.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6 Resisting the truth

**Her sin – 6 – Resisting the truth…**

_He looked around. Minerva seemed to have disappeared, until a tabby cat jumped on the desk of the other side of the room._

"_I'm afraid it's time to tell the truth, Kitten…" he said to the cat._

The animal jumped down and Minerva appeared standing behind Albus, gazing the man laying on the floor.

"I swear I have no idea what he was doing in here…" she told.

"Isn't him the father?"

"No! I've never been involved with Mr. Smith" she declared.

"Then why was he trying to attack you in the middle of the night"

"I – have – no – idea" she said slowly "How the hell do I have to tell it to make you understand it? I listened to a noise, I turned back and he was there…"

"Didn't you close the door?" he wondered.

"Of course I did! Like every night I locked it with my… Oh my god!" she suddenly let her body fell on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… I… You should leave, I'd like to rest…" she said with trembling voice.

"What about him?" he pointed the unconcious body on the floor.

"You're the headmaster... Do whatever you have to do in these cases…"

"But I came to talk with you"

"There's nothing to talk about, Albus… Even less, now… Good night"

* * *

Nobody used to come into the pub so early in the morning, that's why Aberforth Dumbledore knew exactly who his visitor was before seeing his face.

"What's on, brother?" he asked "Don't you have any important meeting today?"

"I did… but I canceled it…" told Albus sitting on the bar.

"What's the matter? Is it because of your green-eyed princess again? Did she get too upset because you stood her up?"

"I never did that!" Albus exclaimed.

"Of course you did, yesterday… don't you remember?"

"I'm not sure… Tell me, please…" the Headmaster asked confused.

"She came here alone, I found it weird, so I asked… She told me you'd send her a note to meet her in here at six o'clock… She was waiting for a long time, but you never came… When she got tired everybody had left, it was dark, so I walked her to the end of the town… She's nice… I can't understand how she can love you so much…"

"Did she say that to you?"

"Not with these words, but by the way she talked about you, obviously she'd die for you…"

"Abe, let's do an effort, alright? Who was in here when she came?"

"I don't know…"

"Please…" Albus begged.

"There was a woman… near the door… a slut, I'd swear… There were two men too… they left right when she told me she was going to leave…"

"Who were those men?"

"I couldn't tell… they kept their faces hidden… you know the kind of wizards who come in here… Though… one of them… I saw his face when I served them… he comes usually… I think he works in the school…"

"A young man? Brown haired, green eyes…"

"Sure. That's him"

"He tried to attack her tonight in the castle…"

"For Merlin's sake! Is she alright?"

"She is… but…" Albus stood up and stepped to the door.

"Hey brother, wait, what's on your mind?!" asked Aberforth following his older brother after close the pub.

"He followed her, surely he sent her the note… maybe he threatened her somehow to make her change her mind about the wedding…"

"What wedding? What are talking about?"

"It's a long story… but if she didn't lie me… if he isn't the father, then he was working for someone else, what means she still being in danger!"

"Whose father?" asked Aberforth running behind his brother, confused.

* * *

They reached the school when everybody was having lunch in the Great Hall, Albus went in bravely and looked directly to the empty chair of the Transfiguration teacher. Ignoring the whispers of the students and teachers he had frightened with his entrance, he went back to the school hall and continued his way to the Gryffindor tower, where her private rooms were.

He didn't knock the door, but was neither able to come in, it was lock with a spell.

"Minerva! Minerva if you're inside, please, open the door" he asked "Minerva McGonagall, if you don't open this door immediately I'm going to knock it down!"

"You should calm down, brother…" said Aberforth, but before he'd finished the sentence Albus throw a spell to the door that not just destroyed it, but also made a big hole on the wall.

"Have you became crazy?!" exclaimed Minerva from the bottom of the room "You could have killed me!"

"Are you leaving somewhere?" asked Albus calmly, staring at the opened suitcase on the bed that Minerva was trying to hide with her thin body.

"I…" her voice trembled.

"You can't run away alone… he's tried to attack you in the school… what if he finds you and I'm not there to help you?"

"It's the only I can do… You could help me because that poor young man was just one of his servants… but if he comes himself… Oh Albus, I've seen what he's able to do… he would kill you…" she told among her sobs.

"How can you be so sure? Who's this wizard that scares you so much, Kitten?" he wondered embracing her and caressing her hair sweetly.

She shook her head nervously and moved away from his embrace.

"Minerva, you told me you liked my brother 'cause you felt saved being with him… Why don't you trust him? If you really don't want to come back with that wizard, you need help to keep him away from you…" Aberforth said "Let us help you…"

"…Ryddle…" she muttered.

"Tom Ryddle?" asked Albus and she nodded "He can't be… No! I can't believe you've been with…" Albus resisted believing the truth, while Minerva broke down crying harder and Aberforth tried to calm her not really understanding the situation.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7 Moon promise

A/N: Wow!! Thank you to EVERYBODY for your reviews, I never though so many people would read my fic!!! And also thanks for the spelling note... I'll try and other (y) slides on Riddle's name ;P

* * *

**Her sin – 7 – Moon promise**

"We met during my last year" Minerva began to tell trying to calm herself.

"He was on the sixth year, then…" Albus declared.

"Sure. Professor Slughorn introduced Tom to me in one of his 'perfect-students dinners'. He seemed nice, he was clever and… why not? He was very good-looking…"

"So… you began to date…" Albus said trying to speed up the telling.

"Not so easily" she remarked "There was something on him, on his eyes, something I didn't like… there was also that stupid nickname he invented…"

"Lord Voldemort…" Albus murmured.

"Yeah, that one… So, though I did like him, I felt somehow uncomfortable being alone with him…" she stopped a while, like looking on her remembers the right version of the facts "We began studying together, I helped him with Transfiguration (something he was really bad on) and he helped me on potions (God, she was a master on that!)… He was a Slytherin, as sixth year Slytherin… while I was a seventh year Gryffindor… I knew he was flirting with me, and I tried to resist because there was that something on him, and nobody would have understood that, but he insisted so much… and he was so cute, and so mysterious, so intelligent, so good-looking… and, oh god!, he was able to speak so well… like a poet… It was difficult to resist…"

"What happened?" Albus really felt uncomfortable listening to his love speaking in such away about another man.

"…we began to date during Christmas… We both spent those holidays in the school… My Grandmother was ill, so I couldn't stay with her; and there was some kind of problem with the nurses of his orphanage, so he had to stay too… There are never too much students staying for Christmas, so it was easy to meet each other away from the library without being seen… I was one year older, but I have to confess I was absolutely at his mercy… He knew exactly what he wanted, and I was so innocent on love ways…" she sighted and then continued …and the year reached its end…"

"What happened after Hogwarts?" Albus hurried her.

"When I left the school I went back to Glasgow with my grandmother… She still being very ill so I looked after her like she'd done with me until she dead… that was the second of August, 1945… we buried her the next day, and Tom appeared in the cemetery"

"Did him?!" Albus exclaimed not believing what he was listening.

"He did. I thought maybe I'd never see him again, but he came back, he looked for me… It was a very nice day, it was sunny, just I and a few friends of my grandma were there, all of us dressed on white… and there was Tom, wearing his black clothes, gazing me from the other side of the tomb. I said nothing, he said nothing… we just went into the lonely house and… well… you know…"

"Did he stay?"

"No… he was working in Borgin & Burkes, there was where he'd known about my grandmother's death… He stayed a couple days, but then he left back to London… He came back when he knew I was selling things from the house… I couldn't afford the bills and I didn't wanted to sell the mansion… I'd grown up in it…" her voice wasn't as dreamy as it had been talking about Hogwarts "He paid me a lot of money for a lot of things I'd never gave so much value… I think it was his way to make sure there was a place where he could ever find me… 'cause that was what he did for the next years… He came whenever he wanted, stayed a few days, and then left without say a word… I could stay months without knowing anything about him… but I didn't care, I spent my time waiting for him to come back…"

"But you did something else during those years, didn't you?" Albus wondered, like if the answer to that question would determine something important about her.

"Sure… I'd never been sure of what I would do with my life after school… Grandma wanted me to study medicine… but for women, that just meant being a nurse, and that wasn't made for me… I spent those years teaching the young wizards from the city that couldn't effort an school… but obviously that didn't gave me a lot of money, that was why I also gave piano classes to muggles… And meanwhile I did my study about Transfiguration…" it seemed the answer had given a very good satisfaction to Albus, 'cause he was now smiling and looking at her with dreamy eyes.

"Did Tom knew about what you were doing?"

"Oh, sure he did know about the muggles… and he hated that… but I didn't care… until the day he came back saying I could stop selling myself to 'those people' and with a ring for me…"

"Did he ask you to marry him?!"

"It had happened about five years since the day he came to Glasgow for the first time. We spent the night together, on the morning it was raining, he opened the window and with a spell he draw a rainbow from the garden to the bed and made the ring slide down it until I could get it… I was amazed… He said…"

* * *

"I will give whatever you ask me… I'll order to build a palace if you want a lovely home; I'll dry all the rivers of the island if you want a lake in your garden; I'll turn the world on black and white if you want your flowers to always be on color; I'll take down the moon if you want some light on our room… and I'm just asking you something back, put this ring on your hand and promise me your heart…"

Minerva hesitated; she took the jewel on her hand and looked at it… She was twenty-five… She was young, but she couldn't say she didn't love that man…"

"I won't ask you the moon, I like to see flowers losing their colors on autumn and getting them back on spring, I don't need any loch on my garden, and any palace, house or shack will be a lovely home if you promise to always be with me…" she said.

"I do" he declared.

"No more trips, no more breakouts on your own… just you and me…"

"…you and me…" he repeated kissing her lips while his hand slide the ring on her slim finger.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8 From love to hate

**Her sin – 8 – From love to hate**

"How could you believe him? !" Albus exclaimed standing from the chair he was sitting.

"'Cause I was in love… and love makes people blind…" she answered "He had a house, an old mansion at the outskirts of London… I moved with him. At the beginning I didn't care about the usual visits from wizards that came to talk with him alone; but later I noticed all those men were dark wizards, undesirable people… they came on the evening and left late in the night, and when I asked Tom about them he avoided to answer me… They called him by that ridiculous nickname… Voldemort… but they scared me… The more I insisted Tom about what was going on with those characters, the more unpleasant became his answers"

"Why did you stay with him, then?" Aberforth suddenly interrupted.

"'Cause he was nice with me when everybody had left… He was caring, and sweet… I felt good on his embrace, I felt safe near him…"

"What changed?" Albus wondered.

"One night I decided to find out what kind of 'game' they played on their mysterious meetings… I followed them on my animagus form and… Oh Merlin! They were talking about cleaning the world and… so many other nonsense… but all that wizard seemed to believe on that… I got frightened… I run away, I… I closed myself into my room and began to pack my things not really sure of what I was going to do…"

"You left him…" Albus tried to help.

"I wanted to do it… but I couldn't…" she stopped, her look suddenly changed and her eyes filled with tears "I was so shocked that I didn't listen those men living the house… When Tom came back to the room found me with my luggage mid-done… He got crazy. I told him what I'd seen and…" Minerva grabbed the sleeve of her dress and pulled it down enough to show her right shoulder. There was a large scarf that continued down her back beginning under her ear…

* * *

_"You shouldn't have done it! You shouldn't have listened anything! It had nothing to do with you!" he yelled crazily while Minerva curled between the bed and the wall, grabbing her hurt shoulder, crying of pain "Now it all will be different…" he told "I can't trust you anymore… You were gonna be my queen… I was gonna give you everything…" he said with a sweet voice, kneeling down next to her, caressing her cheek. She would swear he was crying "I thought you love me as much as I do…"_

_"I do…" she said sobbing "I do love you, Tom… but those men, what you were saying down there… you're all crazy…"_

_"We're not! We're gonna govern the world! I'll be the king, cause I'm Lord Voldemort, the most frightened wizard of history…"_

_"You're mad!" she exclaimed, and he slapped her._

_"Don't talk like that to your future husband!" he advised._

_"There won't be any wedding, Tom. I'm leaving… I can't stay with you while you have these crazy ideas in your mind…"_

_"Of course you are… You aren't going anywhere, Min… even if I have to keep you like my prisoner… you will become my wife, you can just choose between be my queen, or my slave… but anyway… you'll be always mine…"_

* * *

"What a bastard!" Albus blamed.

"But you were able to escape, didn't you?" Aberforth wondered absolutely involved in the story.

"I was confused… I'd finally known the man I was being in love for so much time… for three days, or at least that was the time it seemed to me, he kept me closed in the dungeons of the old mansion without my wand, with just some water and nothing to eat… When he let me leave from there I hated him… He took me to a bedroom he said would be just mine, let me take a bath, healed my injuries, gave me new clothes he'd bought for me and gave me a delicious meal…"

* * *

_"I'm sorry" he said leaving her wand on the table "You were right, I got mad for a while… Please, Minerva, forgive me… It won't happen again, if you promise me you'll marry me like we'd planned…"_

_He kissed her neck sweetly, and slide one hand under her clothes making her shiver. She took the wand on the table and charmed him… Tom felt on the chair petrified… she knew he was strong, so she hadn't too much time, she left the ring next to him and jumped from the opened window of the room._

* * *

"I had nothing… so I had to sell my grandmother's house and with the money I got I rent a flat in London, and I continued giving classes to young students until you hired me, last year…"

"Well… when we met in Diagon Alley you told me you were looking for a job, I'd just accepted the Headmaster's post, so I really needed some help with my classes…" Albus told "So… he never tried to contact you again?"

"He sends me owls usually, he always says he missed me, he waits for me… It's his way to make me feel unsafe… he always knew where I am, it doesn't matter where I go… The only place where I suddenly found away from him was here… Since I began teaching I knew nothing about him until…" she suddenly shut up.

"…until he came to the school on October…" Albus said downhearted.

"How do you…?" she wondered.

"He came applying for a job… I rejected him… I've never trust him since Myrtle's incident… So it was then when you… when you got pregnant… How…?"

"I was leaving the classroom when I saw him coming… I froze… I wasn't able to react… I couldn't believe he was in the school… I didn't understand… I thought he'd found me, that he was coming to take me with him… Suddenly I reacted; I came back into the class and waited until he'd passed through. When I thought it had passed enough time I looked one side and the other of the corridor… everybody must be into their classes, 'cause it was empty… I sighted on release and suddenly… I felt a hand caressing my back, going down my waist… I felt a breathing behind my neck and some lips kissing my ear… His hands pulled me back into the class, the door closed on its own and the light turned off…"

* * *

_"Stop it…" she begged._

_"You don't want me to stop…" he whispered._

_"…please, Tom…" she insisted._

_"I love the way you implores me…" he laughed "…and never do anything to stop me?" then he grabbed her wand and throw it away, pointed the teacher's desk and emptied it, and laid Minerva on it "Fight, my darling… fight against your will…"_

* * *

"But it was impossible… my own body seemed to not respond to me… I really wanted to fight, to run away… but my legs didn't move… I even tried to transform myself into my animagus form, but I couldn't… I couldn't resist to his touch, to what his caresses made on my body... Before leave he said he was happy to know I still being his… I felt guilty, I felt like if I'd lied you… so I decided I couldn't tell it to you because it would hurt you…"

"Oh, Kitten…" Albus embraced her and caressed her forehead "You are guilty of nothing… he'd charmed you, this is why you couldn't resist… You should have told me all these a long time before… I would have never let him come into the school if I'd known…"

"…but there's something else… I met him in Hogsmeade yesterday… he knows about us… That's why I have to leave, Albus… if I stay he could try to come and…"

"No! You can't leave the school… less over now!" he exclaimed "If he knows about us he maybe knows about the baby too… He could want to take you back with him and I'm not going to let it happen…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9 Faint

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!!! I love you're all enjoying my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to post the next chapter the soon as possible!!!

* * *

**Her sin – 9 - Faint**

Minerva dried her tears and gazed her suitcase on the bed…

"I should unpack my luggage if you don't let me leave, then…" she said giggling.

"It wouldn't be necessary…" Albus said, and she looked at him not understanding "…if you take them to my rooms…"

Minerva rose her head and looked up at the man in front of her with admiration and love on her eyes.

"You mean like…?" she said, but he interrupted her.

"I mean that yesterday, before you broke off our engagement, I went to London and bought this for you…" he showed her his hand closed, and when he opened it, a silver ring with an emerald appeared in it.

"Oh, Albus!" she exclaimed.

"I love you, Minerva… and if you feel the same than me I would be very grateful to become your husband…"

She couldn't take his look away from his shiny blue eyes staring at her… some tears slide down her eyes while she rose her hands, and holding on his shoulders, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"I'd love to become your wife too… sincerely… from dip in my heart, I do love you, Albus… but I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Nothing could hurt me with you being in my heart…" he said taking her hand and sliding the jewel on her finger "Keep it as my promise of love… and whenever you feel ready, I'll repeat my question on the altar…" she broke down and began to cry while he took her on his embrace.

"I'll take this to its new place, then…" suddenly commented Aberforth taking Minerva's luggage "I guess you'd like some privacy…" and he left.

After the younger brother had closed the door, Minerva stopped feeling the floor under her feet… Albus elevated her on his arms and took her to the bed… there he filled her skin with kisses, her curves with caresses and her full body with passion.

* * *

…_three weeks later…_

* * *

Minerva woke up feeling the touch of his hand on the unnoticed curve of her belly. She turned round under the sheets and gazed his opened eyes.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" he answered "You know which day is today?"

"Is there anything special today?" she asked, confused.

"Oh yeah… In a few hours the school will be empty" he told "… just the few students and professors that stay for Christmas will be in the castle, what means we'll have all the peace we wish, and all the time to stay under this sheets…"

"Oh, honey… but I wanted to go shopping, today…"

"Ok… but we can leave after play a little, don't we?" he said taking his hand down on the bed until reach that point of her body where his fingers made her shiver.

"I meant without you, dear… I'd like to buy some Christmas presents…"

"Oh no! You can't go out alone…"

"…but I haven't got news from Tom since nearly a month, Albus!"

"That's what scares me, Kitten… I'm sure he's planning something…"

"Abe could come with me…" she suggested.

"My brother!? No"

"Why not? Aberforth is very nice with me…" she told in a begging tone.

"Alright… If accepts to go with you I'll agree…"

"Thanks" she climbed on top of him and took a kiss from his lips "I love you" she said.

"I love you too…" he repeated.

* * *

"Mina, are you ok?" asked Aberforth when she stopped in the middle of the street suddenly.

"… I need a toilet…" she said giving him the bags she was carrying and running into the Leaky Cauldron.

The young Dumbledore followed her, but when he reached the pub and left all the packets on a table he couldn't see her inside. He sat down and asked for a whiskey and a hot tea while he waited her to come out.

Meanwhile, in the ladies room of the Diagon Alley most popular pub, Minerva was feeling the worst symptoms of the pregnancy. Being knelt down on the floor, after throw into the toilet all the pain of her body, she rose her head and written on the dirty wall she read:

_You both are mine._

She frightened. Maybe that had nothing to do with her, but she really scared… She listened a noise behind her, she stood up and went out of the cabin… on the mirror she saw the blur of a shadow moving, but when she looked around her there was nobody in there.

She went out of the bathroom with fear drawn on her eyes.

"Minerva, do you feel good?" Aberforth asked standing up when she reached the table, but before she could answer she fainted and he grabbed her before she touched the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10 One more remember

**Her sin – 10 – One more remember**

"You had to look after her!" Albus exclaimed.

"What do you think I was doing?" Aberforth replied.

"She left alone…"

"She had to go to the toilet… Did you want me to follow her in there?"

"No, of course not, but… she fainted!"

"She didn't feel good… is it my fault, too?!"

"You had to look after her!"

"You'd already said that…" Aberforth said giggling.

"Ok, guys, it's enough…" Poppy Pomfrey said coming into the living room of her flat in London "Min is fine, but the last thing she needs right now is listening you both arguing…"

"Sorry…" the both men said at the same time like two children after do something wrong.

"But if she's fine…" Albus began.

"…why did she faint?" Aberforth finished.

"Well… she's pregnant, her defenses are weak, anything could have made her blood-sugar fall down…"

"What do you exactly mean for 'anything'?" Albus wondered.

"I don't know… a smell, a big effort, a fright…"

"She looked white when she came out from the bathroom…" Aberforth told "…like if something had scared her…"

"Oh crap!" Albus suddenly blamed standing up and walking to Poppy's bedroom, were Minerva was resting. She was laying on the bed… her clothes were on a chair. Albus sat down next to her and caressed the well-drawn curve of her body under the soft sheets. She turned round, and looked at him with a weak smile on her face.

"He was there…" she whispered.

"I know… I shouldn't have let you leave…" he said.

"There was something wrote on the wall… _You both are mine_… He knows I'm pregnant, Albus, and he knows it's his…"

Then a knock on the door interrupted them… it was Poppy standing at the frame.

"Yes, Poppy?"

"The dinner is served… you both can come to the dining room… Eating something will help Min to feel better…" told the nurse.

* * *

"You cook delicious!" Aberforth exclaimed taking some more pudding.

"Thanks" Poppy said blushing.

"Pops' always been a wonderful housewife… the only problem is she hasn't any husband to show it…" Minerva told winking her friend.

"I don't need any wizard around here trying to tell me how to do things better… I can manage on my own better than married!"

"I agree with you!" Aberforth yelled raising his glass.

"What's the matter, honey?" Minerva asked looking at Dumbledore.

"It's getting dark… we should leave…"

"No way!" Poppy said "You'll spend the night here… Mina and I can sleep on my bed and you both can share the guests' room…"

"Poppy's right… we can come back to the castle on the morning, can't we, dear?"

"Alright…" he agreed and kissed her forehead standing up from the table.

"You mean I'll have to sleep with him…" Aberforth said pointing his borther "Can't I share the bed with this lovely witch?" he asked holding Poppy's hand and nearly kissing it before Albus grabbed his arm and pulled him up too.

"Not today, Abe… say goodnight to the ladies…" Albus advised.

"Goodnight ladies" and he took off an invisible hat from his head while Albus pulled him out the living room and the two women laughed.

"He's cute, isn't him?" Minerva asked taking the dishes to the kitchen.

"He is" said Poppy getting a more serious tone "Min" she wondered grabbing her friend's shoulder "… the man Albus was talking about… Why didn't you tell me Tom had come back to you?"

"'Cause I knew you would look at me like you're doing now…"

"You lied me! Albus isn't your baby's father!" Her friend yelled.

"I'm really sorry, Pops, but… I couldn't involve you into this… not again…"

"Min I've seen what he's able to do! He nearly killed you when…!" suddenly Minerva gagged her friend's mouth.

"Not so loud" she whispered "Albus knows nothing about that…"

* * *

_London, 1955… .. ._

_The tabby cat jumped through the window to the street and crossed the road like if somebody was following it... Nobody was going behind him, but it did was running away from someone… It climbed up a tree and jumped from it onto a roof, after a few minutes it had reached the other side of the city and was standing in front of the little window of a flat. _

_Through the crystal it looked at a woman going into the room, and it knock the window like if it was a door. The woman inside walked towards the animal and let it come in._

"_Don't you know to come like a normal person? My neighbors are muggles!"_

"_That's why I waited until being inside to transfigure myself back…" Minerva told._

"_What's the matter?" her friend asked._

"_What matter?"she repeated._

"_You came here into your animagus form… there must be some kind of problem 'cause you hate crossing London like a cat…"_

"…_people always look at me…"_

"_They wouldn't if you acted like a normal cat…"_

"_I hate licking myself… I don't taste really good when I'm a cat…" she told giggling._

"_Alright… so… What's the matter?"_

"_Can't I come to visit my friend?"_

"_It's him, isn't it? Tom has come back…"_

"_He knocked the door, this time… I thought it was you, Pops, so… I let him come in…"_

"_Haven't you learnt to ask who's standing outside?"_

"_I asked him to leave, but he didn't… he wants me back, he says he's tired to wait me to change my mind… I jumped through the kitchen's window…"_

"_Ok… don't worry… you can stay here all the time it's needed…" Poppy Pomfrey told taking her cloak._

"_Are you leaving?"_

"_There's nothing for lunch, I was going to do the shopping before I saw you standing on the window… stay here, I'll be back in a while…"_

_She left and a few minutes after someone knocked the door._

"_That was a very short while, Pops…" Minerva said opening it "Oh…"_

"_Hello sweetie…" said the man who was pointing Poppy Pomfrey with his wand._

"_Leave her go, Tom…" Minerva begged._

"_Not until we've talked…" he said walking in._

* * *

"Min, I still not believing you survived to his attacks that day… in San Mungo's everybody said it was a miracle!" Poppy said while they went into the bed of her room.

"It wasn't a miracle… He didn't want me dead… He knew I would get better and then he would come and try to convince me again…"

"I don't understand… he could have just taken you with him…"

"He doesn't want to force me to be with him, Pops… he wants to believe I'll stay with him on my will… that's why he always tortures me… He wants me to get tired, to stop fighting…" Minerva stopped a while, covered herself with the sheets and closed her eyes "He nearly got it that day, when he attack you I was going to say it but then, I lost my strength…"

"…you fainted and he left…" Poppy continued "Why don't you want Albus to know about that day?"

"'Cause then he would know the real aim of Tom's game… Until now there was nothing else to lose than my own life, Pops… but now is different… Tom knows about Albus, and about the baby… and if I ever have to sacrifice myself, then… Albus wouldn't let me… You have to promise me you'll never tell him, Pops… if Albus ever fights Tom…" some tears felt from her eyes at that point "It can't never happen, alright?"

"I promise" Poppy told, closing her eyes too.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11 Back at home

**Her sin – 11 – Back at home**

Minerva woke up feeling some heat on her belly… she smiled and she caressed that hand… a large and strong hand… Minerva opened her eyes then… She was covered on tartan sheets. She let go of those large fingers and tried to stand up but the hand grabbed her harder.

"Merry Christmas dear" a strong voice said behind her.

She held out her hand looking for something on the night table.

"Your wand is not there" the voice told "…I'm not so stupid"

"Where I am!?" she asked getting free from his arm and standing up from the bed.

"…at home…"

"There's not any home of ours, Tom!" she yelled grabbing a sheet to cover her body when she noticed she was naked "Where the hell have you taken me? How… how have I ended up here?!"

* * *

_23__th__ of December_

"_Thanks for everything, Poppy…" Albus said opening the door._

"_There's anything to say thanks for, Albus… Min's my friend, so it's been a pleasure to have you as my guests…"_

"_Me too?" Aberforth asked coming to the hall carrying so many bags that he could even see where he was going._

"_You too, Abe… It's been really nice to meet another Dumbledore… I'll come to visit you in Hogsmeade as soon as I the classes began after holidays…" she told._

"_Can I take it as a deal?"_

"…_you can take it as a promise…" she said leaving a kiss on his cheek before close the door._

* * *

"_Walk always between Aberfoth and me, Minerva…" said Albus while they were going to the train station "Don't stay behind us… Don't stare at anybody… Don't…"_

"_Yes momma" she joked on a childish tone and Aberforth laughed._

"_This is serious!" he said._

"…_but I'm not a kid, Albus, dear… I know how to take care of myself…"_

"_I know you do, Kitten… I was just making sure you remember it…"_

* * *

25th of December

"Don't you recognize this house?" Tom asked.

Minerva walked towards the window and looked through it… Under her there was a nice and well-cared garden with red roses and a white gage… the house was in front a thistles' field crossed by a little river and, far away, it could be seen the sharp tower of Glasgow's cathedral.

"Oh my…" she whispered with opened eyes "You… bought it?" she asked facing him.

"I knew how much important it was for you…" Tom told.

"…you've owned my grandma's home for all this time…"

"I bought it to the people you sold it… so, yeah, I guess I do…" he approached a few steps to her "Aren't you happy?"

"I loved flying over that field when it got dark and nobody could see us…" she gazed the window again "…I've always dreamt I could teach my kids to use the broomstick like granny did with me…over the thistles…"

"You see… we could be very happy in here… our home…" whispered Tom on her ear while her fingers slide on the crystal.

"That won't ever happen" she said walking away from him "Give me my wand!" she yelled "…and my clothes!"

"There are some of your old dresses on the wardrobe… I've kept them for the day you came back…"

"What about my wand?" she asked crossing the room grabbing hard that sheet around her chest making sure he couldn't see any inch of her skin.

"I'll give it to you after you promise me you're not going to escape…"

* * *

_24__th__ of December_

"_Honey… I've thought we could invite Aberforth for tomorrow's lunch… and also Poppy and Rolanda… can we?" Minerva asked taking the dishes from the table._

"_Haven't they any family to spend the Christmas with?"_

"_Well… as long as I've learnt…" she came back without plates and walked towards him "we actually are Abe's family…" then she sat astride on his lap on the couch and kisses his lips._

"_What about your friends?"_

"_Poppy has no family… and Ro… well… she has a sister, but they haven't talked since collage so it's like she was alone too..." she caressed his chest and grabbed his muscles hard while her tights moved sensually and her lips tastes the skin under his ear "It would be too sad if it's just the two of us…" she told on a whisper._

"_A lot of things come to my mind when I see the two of us alone after a so special lunch but… I guess we can have some guests if it's your wish, my love…" _

"_Oh, it will be wonderful!" she said rounding his neck with her arms and jumping over his lap "We'll have a very nice time, you'll see!!! Pops not the only good cooker of the staff, you know…" _

"_Really?"_

"_Oh, sure… really… I can do some delicious deserts…" and her lips showed him how delicious her deserts could be while his hands showed her some of the games he'd been thinking on if they spent the holiday alone._

* * *

25th of December

"What makes you think I'm gonna promise you such a thing?!" Minerva exclaimed after had dressed herself with a black long dress unable to hide the changes of her body since the last time she'd wore it years ago.

"'Cause I know you're expecting…" he told walking towards her and caressing that curve that the old dress couldn't hide "…and I know what is inside you is my heir…"

"It's not!" she yelled moving apart from his grab.

"Are you gonna say me the baby growing in your belly is a little Dumbledore?" he laughed "That old man is not able to give children to the world!"

"Of course he is!"

"You know your baby's mine… I can feel its power when I touch you…" he said approaching to her again "Give an opportunity to us, Minnie… let's grow a family together…"

"Never! You're mad… and a murder!" then she broke down and began to cry "Why have you taken me here? I want to come back… please…" she begged.

* * *

_24__th__ December_

_In the living room of the private rooms of the school's Headmaster there was big Christmas tree with a shinny star on the top and red and gold balls hanging on its branches. Minerva had stood a while looking at it when the clock's bells had rang six o'clock on the afternoon. She'd caressed her belly looking at the star and had wished her baby to be healthy and nice… after leave her presents under its shadow, she listened to a noise on the window… It was an owl, she let it come in and gave it a cookie before it left. _

_It had taken anything else than a short note:_

_You both will be mine, at three past six._

_She didn't understood it, but she knew who was it coming from… She looked around, and gazed the clock… it was… fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine… three past six on the afternoon exactly and nothing happened. She sighted and turned round to close the window, still handing the note._

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore listened to some noise in the living room… It was surely Minerva leaving her presents under the tree… He hadn't done it yet, so he took the box he was going to give him and walked into the living room. There was nobody in there, but he was right… there were a lot of gifts under their Christmas tree. He crossed the room after leave his box and closed the window… He wondered why she had opened it if it was snowing out there. He left the room then, and on his way back to his office Albus Dumbledore gazed the grandfather clock near the couch… it four past six on the afternoon exactly… .. ._

* * *

25th December

"It was a portkey?!" Minerva exclaimed suddenly, raising her head and drying her tears "The owl's note… now I remember… It was a portkey… that was what the time meant… It was going to take me here at three past six…"

"Yeah… it was the only way I could take you outside the castle… but…"

"What?!"

"…you let go of it and you felt to the lake… You do are crazy! You could have dead! If I hadn't charmed the portkey to find it if it got lost I couldn't have helped you… I found you at the other side of the lake… you were unconscious… You may fainted after release the portkey… But it worked anyway… you were away the spell wards so I took you here… Your clothes were wet and you were cold, so I had to took off your robes and give you some heat…" he stopped a while and approached closer to her "I saved your life…" he whispered.

"After put it on risk… so I think we're quits… Can I leave now, please?"

"Of course… not! It's Christmas… we're going to have a Christmas lunch together…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12 Disappeared

**Her sin – 12 – Disappeared**

"Are you sure of what you're saying, Albus?"

"I am, Alastor… Minerva wouldn't have left without saying me anything…"

The two men were talking in the Headmaster's office, where also were Aberforth Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch.

"Witches can react on odd ways sometimes…" Alastor Moody told "If she's as much afraid of this Riddle as you say maybe she tried to run away…"

"No… if she'd done that she'd have come to me immediately… it's what she always does…" told Poppy with a cry of desperation on her voice.

"Maybe she got lost…" Moody suggested.

"Alastor… this is serious…" Albus begged.

"I know… I understand you're worried… but she's not the only person who's disappeared lately, you know… I need to be sure you're right on your suspicious before send an aurors' legion to search this… Tom Riddle…" Alastor told "So… have you looked around the castle…? Maybe she got lost in the forbidden forest…"

"That's what we've been doing the full night…" Aberforth commented "She's not in Hogwarts… neither in Hosmeade…"

"And it's impossible she could got lost in the forest… she knows every inch of this schools and the surroundings… Minerva loves being outside…" Hooch told embracing Poppy, that had broke down in tears "Have you ended the quizzing, now, or do you need to do some more investigation before understand our friend has been kidnapped by a mad wizards that is obsessed with her?!" she shouted.

"No… I guess it's enough, Mrs. Hooch…" Moody said stepping away from Rolanda "I'm gonna need some more information so… What do you know about Mr. Riddle? What was his relation with Mrs. McGonagall?"

"He was engaged with our Minerva…" Poppy said.

"…but he found out he wasn't… you know… a good guy…" Rolanda continued "… so she left him, and he got anger"

"He tried to convince her to come back and stay… in a very bad way…" Poppy explained trying to avoid the part Minerva didn't want anyone to know.

"…but she's a strong and stubborn witch… so he couldn't get what he wanted…" Rolanda commented.

"When did this happen?" Moody asked.

"…some years ago…"

"Years?!" exclaimed the auror "If this happened so many time ago how can you be so sure it's him who…?"  
"'cause he came back…" Albus told "About a couple months ago… Riddle came to the school and met Minerva by chance… He raped her and now she's pregnant…"

"From him?!"

"… yes"

"You're kidding!" Rolanda exclaimed.

"No… he's not… it's true…" Poppy told.

"So… He finds her after so much time, remember those forgotten feelings, rapes her, finds out she's pregnant and kidnaps her to have that family he couldn't have when they were engage…" Moody synthesized "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes…" said Albus "He likes to be cold Lord Voldemort"

"What?!" Moody exclaimed suddenly "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… he already played with that nickname being in the school…"

"Oh Merlin!"

"What's on, Alastor?"

"There're been some incidents lately… attacks, robberies… and, as I've told, disappearances of wizards and muggles… everybody talks about this Voldemort… people says about him that he hasn't qualms to make pain everywhere he goes… They say he's a kind of an army following him and taking terror to the more peaceful towns of the wizards' world…"

* * *

"Aren't you hungry, my queen?" Tom Riddle asked while he and his guest were in the dining room of Minerva's grandmother's old house having a Christmas lunch.

"Let me go home…" Minerva begged "…please"

"... you should eat something, my love… You're pregnant, you have to take more care of yourself, now…" he said ignoring her.

"Tom, please… you know this can't work… We have very different ways to see the world…"

"We can change this… you only have to accept I am right, and that wizards shouldn't be hiding from muggles… we should be governing them"

"No… you're wrong… we have any right to take advantage of our powers for these kind of things… muggles are as wonderful people as we can be… I'll never follow you on your crazy war"

"I don't care…" he said "You're not going anywhere… so you can say whatever you please that I'll not get upset…"

"What do you want? What do you expect from this, Tom?" she wondered "Do you want to bed me again, uh? Do you miss those days when we made love in each room of this house?" she stood up and walked towards him, caressing his shoulders and his chest sensually "Do you want great fuck? Let's go to your room, I could show you a lot of things I've learnt with Dumbledore… and then you let me leave…"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down, making her kneel on the floor and grapping her hair painfully.

"I'm not going to use you as a cheap slut, Minerva… You're carrying my son, my heir, the prince of my empire… I'm can't kill you, but I do can make you feel a lot of pain… you know it… There's no way that you leave this house before giving birth to the baby… Then, you'll be able to chose between leave or stay and form that family I once promised to you… with me… But the baby's mine, do you understand, Minnie?"

Minerva was crying, trying to get free from his grab, feeling the pain of her hair pulled back and her heart braking inside her chest…

"I do…" she said sobbing, not finding more strength to reply, to say him she wasn't going to let him grow up her baby, to tell him she already had a family… or at least, a one she was going to start soon…

"Great… then, come back to your chair and eat something…"

She stood up, slowly, and came back to her place feeling defeated…

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Albus?" Poppy asked giving him an empty box.

"There's no Christmas without her… so I don't want to have this tree remembering she's not here each time I cross the living room…"

They put into the box the tree decoration, then Albus made it disappear and just the presents stood in the room.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Keep it until she comes back…" and he took his box, the one she wanted to give to Minerva, and kept it into the wardrobe.

"This is for you… it has your name with Min's handwriting…" Poppy said "Wouldn't you like to open it?" it was a little box, covered with silver paper. Poppy handed it to Albus and he spent a long while thinking on what to do. Finally, he opened.

"What is it?!" she wondered. And she stood on her tiptoes to look from over his shoulders "Is it a ring?"

"It's my ring…" he said "The engagement ring I gave her…"

"…and she's giving back to you… What does it mean?"

"I don't know… maybe Alastor was right and she run away… maybe she doesn't want to…"

"There's a note!" Poppy interrupted, and gave it to Albus. It was written on her most cared handwritting:

_You'll need it to repeat me the question._

"So? What does it mean?"

"It means I'm going to take her back instead if that costs my life…" he said turning round to hide his tears.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13 Finding a clue

**Her sin – 13 – Finding a clue**

After walk Aberforth Dumbledore to the headmaster's office's door, Poppy Pomfrey put on his cloak and left the castle to do her weakly walking around the forest on search of the medicine plants she needed more often. She loved her excursions… there was peace, just the sound of the water and some birds singing above… nothing else… peace, silence and… and the green light of a wand coming directly to her... .. .

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore came into his brother's private rooms after a week of not seeing him. Poppy Pomfrey, who'd walked him to the headmaster's office's door, had told him that they hadn't seen Albus for a few days in the Great Hall.

When the man had crossed the room where the young Fenix was sleeping, he'd seen a desk covered on paperwork and letters to read, and a line of old newspapers showed the way to the stairs that took to the little apartment above the office.

"What the hell…!" Aberforth damned after see an amount of tidy dishes on the table, food on the floor and the full room untidier than when they were teenagers sleeping in the same room "Albus Dumbledore where the hell are you?!" he yelled not getting an answer "Albus!" he tried again while his hand made a quick movement to the wand and all the room got tidy in a while.

"What's on?" a voice asked coming from the corridor. Then, a mid-dressed Albus Dumbledore with a dirty beard and a dishevelled hair appeared in the living room stretching his arms and looking at his younger brother with still sleepy eyes.

"What's on?!" he replied "How can you ask what's on?!! This disaster is on… you are on!! You look a real mess!!!"

* * *

* * *

_"Talk!" a threatening voice said._

* * *

"What's the problem? I don't see this is so horrible…"

"That's 'cause I've just cleaned it up! When was the last time you had a shower?"

"I don't remember" … Albus said.

* * *

_"Mr. Voldemort, please… don't kill me…" a trembling voice answered._

* * *

"What about all the work you have downstairs waiting to be done?! You have an school to take care of! You can't leave up everything just because of a woman!"

"Minerva's not just a woman… She's my woman… and I've betrayed her…" Albus said letting his body fell on the closest chair.

* * *

* * *

_"It's not Mister, it's LORD Voldemort… Can't you remember it?!" the threatening voice yelled._

_"I'm… I'm sorry Mist- Lord, Lord Voldemort…"_

_"Fine… Now: Talk!"_

* * *

"Albus, brother… I understand this is hard for you, but… How long has it been, uh? Three months, four…"

"Three months, a week, and three days…" Albus remarked.

"…What if she never comes back? What if we never find her? What if she's already dead?"

It happened in a second… Albus stood up, crossed the room, grabbed his brother's neck and pulled him against the wall…

* * *

_"They're fine, my lord…" the trembling voice finally talked "...they both are fine"_

* * *

"Don't dare to say such a thing!" he yelled "Minerva's not dead, I would feel it! I'm gonna find her, even if it tooks all my life! She'll be back, I'll take her back!!" suddenly, Albus broke down and began to cry.

"Have you become crazy!" Aberforth yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Albus murmured.

"It's ok, but… don't blame yourself… it wasn't your fault…" Aberforth told caressing his hurt neck "…but you're not going to find her if you stay in here…"

"I know… but I have nothing, any clue… we've gone to every place I knew he could be… but we've find nothing…"

Suddenly a noise coming from the fireplace scared them. They both looked at the flames and saw Alastor Moody's face on them.

* * *

* * *

_"Fine? She's been in pain for days… I'd swear something must be happening to her, don't you think?" the threatening voice increased his tone and a ray went out of his wand directly to the other man._

* * *

"Good afternoon everybody!" he said.

"What's on, Alastor… I though we hadn't to meet until tomorrow" Albus pointed.

"I know… but I'll not be around here tomorrow, I'm leaving to Scotland, I just wanted you to know…"

"It seems important"

"It is. A Sant Mungo's doctor has disappeared. He and his family live in Glasgow. It's the second doc who's melted away in that zone for less than two weeks…"

"Wouldn't you know which their specialities were?" Albus wondered.

"Let me see… I'm sure it is on the files…"

"What's on your mind?" Aberforth quickly asked after the auror's head had disappeared.

* * *

_"What was that noise I heard coming from he library, Tom?" a sweet voice said from the bed._

_"Nothing, my dear… just a book that felt down" said a not-anymore-threatening voice._

_"What did the doctor say?"_

_"…that my queen and my prince are great…" he told forcing a smile._

_"…but I felt that uncomfortable pain again… Tom, please… don't lie me… I can't be fine, I know, I feel there's something wrong in me… what is it?"_

* * *

"Minerva was born in Glasgow…"

"What have two doctors do with Minerva?"

"She's five months pregnant…"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence…"

"I don't believe on coincidences… but let's see…" Albus turned round to the fire when Alastor appeared on the flames again "So?"

"They both were gynaecologists…" he told "Do you think…?"

"I think something might be wrong with the pregnancy…" Albus said taking his wand from the top a book pile and getting dressed in an instant "Let's go to Glasgow!"

* * *

_"The doctor said you both are fine, it's the truth… but if it's your wish, I'll call another doctor…"_

_"No… no more stupid doctors with fear on their eyes..."_

_"But, dear… we have to do something if you really don't feel good…"_

_"I know, but I'll just be fine if you let Poppy to see me…"_

_"No… I've already told you, Minerva… that's impossible…"_

_"I do trust her! She would never lie me! If anything's wrong with my baby… she will tell me…"_

_"Our baby, sweetie, our…" the threatening voice pointed._

* * *

"You won't be able to leave;

"You won't be able to send a letter;

"You won't be able to use your wand for anything else than your job in here;

"You won't be able to do anything without being allowed by your Lord;

"You are anything else than a servant, a slave who can be killed easilly...

"You are in here because of the will of our Queen, but if you upset the Lord we'll make sure you disappear...

"Did you understand everything, Mrs. Pomfrey?"

"I did... Can I see my friend, now?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14 Poppy

**Her sin – 14 – ****Poppy**

"Minerva…"

That voice…

"Min, wake up"

It had to be a dream…

"Good morning, dear"

She opened her eyes, turned round and… it wasn't a dream!

"Poppy!" Minerva exclaimed happily hugging her friend but quickly breaking down into tears.

"Don't cry, Min, please…"

"You shouldn't be here…"

"Tom said it was you who asked for me…" Poppy told "Are you feeling bad, or not?"

"You met Tom? Oh Poppy! You don't understand… you won't be able to leave now… you'll be a prisoner like me!" Minerva warned taking her hand to her head "Maybe if I talk with him… I could…"

"Stop it, Minerva!" Poppy suddenly shouted "He let me chose… Someone attacked me in the forest, I woke up somewhere in the middle of a field… Tom was there… just he and I… He told me you were feeling bad, that you would only trust on my hands to help you, but that you didn't want me to stay here… He let me chose between stay or leave; I told him I'd never leave you alone if you needed me and then he helped to stand up and the house appeared in front of my eyes…"

"He did that… really?" Minerva asked, and Poppy nodded.

"Now… tell me, Min… What's wrong with the baby?"

Minerva couldn't believe Tom had done such a nice thing… and neither that her friend had chose to stay with her instead they could maybe never get out from there. Poppy has always been a very good friend…

"About a couple weeks ago I began to feel a hard pain… right here…" she touched a place under her womb and Poppy took her fingers there too "Tom took a couple doctors to the house, but I'm sure they were too scare to say the truth 'cause both of them said I was fine when I still feeling the pain. What is it, Pops?"

"You know I'm not going to lie you…" she told removing her fingers and trying to hide a worry face "I'll ask you to take off your clothes and I'll look it better with my wand but… I'd say that the baby has been placing to go out…"

"But I'm just five months pregnant! It's impossible!" Minerva frightened "Can you do anything?"

"If I'm right and this is what is going on then I'll try to take it back to his right place… it's going to hurt you a little bit but, it's the only way… Then you'll have to rest until the birth day"

Minerva nodded and stood up to take off her clothes. Poppy helped her to unzip her dress when…

"Oh my Gosh!"

Minerva quickly covered her shoulders and turned round avoiding her friend's look.

"What is that?"

"Nothing" Minerva said sobbing.

"Min… I've seen it, you can't say me it's nothing… he's hitting you again, isn't it?"

"No, he's not. It just happened once… I knew Tom wasn't in the house so I tried to escape… I transfigured myself at lunch time and when everybody was looking for me into the house I jumped out though the window. I run the faster I could but, when I reached the front gate Tom appeared, I scared and he could grab me…"

* * *

"_Were you trying to escape?" he asked touching the tabby cat with his wand and taking it back to its human form._

"_No, Tom… I…"_

"_Shut up!" he yelled "On your knees!"_

"_Tom, please… it was a mistake, I won't try it again, I promise…" she begged crying hard._

"_On your knees, I said!" Minerva obeyed and knelt down on the ground "I'm going to remember you the lessons you've forgotten"_

_When he tore the neck of her dress to show her shoulders she understood what was going to happen. Her hands grabbed hard on the grass while she made an effort to not yell every time the whip slashed her skin. Finally she fainted of pain. _

* * *

"…When I came back to myself I was still there… he'd left me alone in the garden… I was able to leave the house with just a few steps…" Minerva told drying some tears falling down her eyes "…but I didn't. I knew it was a trial… I could have left, but he'd have come behind me and hit me harder… I came back to the house and…" she stopped a while like if she was living that remembers again on her mind "…he'd left my wand on the bed… Oh Poppy! I gave him what he wanted… He knew I wouldn't attack him, that's why he gave my wand back… I healed the injuries with a spell the better I could and then I kept my wand into the drawer… I felt defeated… I've never tried it again, and I've never taken the wand again… I didn't care about be alive or dead until I began to feel this pain in my belly… Poppy, I don't care what happens to me but I do know I don't want my baby to die"

"I won't let it to happen" she said approaching to her friend and embracing her sweetly "Come one, let's take off your clothes and see how your little tabby is"

* * *

"What did the family said?" Albus asked to Alastor when he came back to their room in the city's guesthouse.

"Not too much. They were waiting their father to come back for lunch and he never did"

"Staying here is useless, Albus… Even if you're right, we don't know where Minerva's house is!" Aberforth exclaimed when an old owl came into the room with a letter for his older brother "What does it say?"

"It's from Mrs. Hooch… it says Mrs. Pomfrey is disappeared since yesterday so she's coming with us. Rolanda's sure if anything's wrong with the baby as I think, Minerva would ask help to Poppy"

"Poppy's disappeared, too?!" Aberfoth yelled.

"It's what it seems. Do you still wanting to leave?"

"No! Obviously we have to stay and investigate a little more.

* * *

When he heard a scream coming from Minerva's bedroom, Tom run upstairs and went inside without knocking the door. Minerva was grabbing hard Poppy's hand and she was doing something in her belly with her wand.

"What's going on?" he wondered not understanding, but any of the two women answered. He stayed quiet in a corner until Minerva seemed to fell asleep and Poppy stood up "What were you doing?"

"The baby was in a bad position, that's why she was in pain" Poppy told "I've placed it again, but she needs to rest. Nothing can worry her until the baby's born" Tom nodded and Poppy wrapped Minerva up "I'll need some medicines for her recover… She's too weak and I'm afraid this baby hasn't stop giving problems… Min will need all her strength to fight for the lives of both…"

"I'll give whatever you ask… make a list of what you need and I'll send someone to the town…"

"Some of the plants I need are not found until spring… I need them just cut so I wondered if you'd let me go to find them on the forest when they began to bloom…"

"Sure… there's no problem if someone goes with you and you don't try anything weird, Mrs. Pomfrey…"

"As I said you, Mr. Riddle, I'd never leave Min alone…"

"It's Lord Voldemort, please… the only allowed calling me by my old name is her…" then she gazed the peacefully dreaming Minerva on the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15 The key

Disclaimer: I don't remember what I wrote so, better look for it on the first chapter ;P

A/N 1: I think it's been some chapters since the last time I remembered to say you all that I LOVE your comments 'cause they show me you really enjoy my story and that's what I like the most!!!

A/N 2: This time I have to specially thanks someone else: _Lady Mary Tudor_, who offered herself to be the beta reader of my HP's fics, and she insisted so much that I finally accepted XD. You'll notice it 'cause you won't find my usual spelling or grammar mistakes anymore; so I'm sure those who always remember me that I'm not English will be very happy to read my revised texts.

Thank you, Claudia!!!

A/N 3: I think I hadn't anything else to say so, just enjoy the chapter and review it, please!!!

XXXOOO

* * *

**Her sin – 15 – The key**

"Maybe we're late" Rolanda said, "maybe they've moved somewhere else."

"No, this is the right place. We just have to find the house…"

"But… Albus, the house could be guard by many spells, we may have already been in front of it during the weeks we've spent here and not been able to see it!" Alastor replied tired of walking around the Glasgow forests.

"That's why we have to investigate every inch of the land… If we could just see someone appearing from nowhere then we would know where the house is…"

"This is useless, Albus… He's not that stupid… Tom's clever enough to think about every possibility…"

"I think not that much, Hooch!" Aberforth suddenly shouted from a few steps ahead. "Come here, guys! I found what we're looking for…"

"You found the house?!" Rolanda quizzed.

"Is it Voldemort?" Alastor wondered.

"Is there Minerva?" Albus asked.

"No… it's this…" he moved a little to let everybody see a scripture on the bark of an old tree.

"What the hell is this?" Moody cursed.

"It's a message… from Poppy…"

"No, it's not… it's a stupid heart on a tree, Abe!" Albus spoke.

"…but Poppy did it."

"What?" Rolanda stepped closer to the tree "She didn't."

"Of course she did! It's her heart, I can prove it!"

* * *

_Two months ago…_

_Poppy Pomfrey __left for__ her weekly walk in the forest, but this time it wasn't just to find her medicinal plants… She put on her cloak and also took a basket with some sandwich and a cake she'd cooked the last evening. After having crossed the school gate, she uncovered her face and looked around her, but nobody seemed to be there. Suddenly, some hands covered her eyes; she turned around, and met those lips she'd been waiting for._

"_This can't be right…" she said while she charmed a tablecloth on the ground._

"_What?"_

"…_you know… meeting each other… dating and having fun while… I feel so guilty __thinking about how great__ I feel with you while my best friend is probably __having a horrible time__ and your brother __is dying to__ get her back…" Some tears slide down Poppy's eyes at that moment. Aberforth slowly approached her, carefully drying those wet signs of her guilt and tenderly embraced her._

"_I understand how you feel, my dear…but I'm sure Mina would love to know you're so happy…"_

"_Oh, I'd swear she would… She and Ro have always been trying to find… you know, 'someone' for me… but I'm too shy to meet other wizards and try to like them…"_

"_You don't seem shy to me…"_

"_That's because you've been the key for my heart…"_

* * *

Aberforth took out his wand and touched the engraving… in the middle of the drawn heart a lock appeared.

"How did you know that?" Rolanda asked.

"I told you… it's hers…"

"Can you open it?" Alastor wondered.

The young Dumbledore hesitated for a while… He wasn't wrong, it was Poppy's heart… but he wasn't really sure of what would be the key to open it…

"How many tries do you think I have?"

"Maybe three… it is always three…" the only woman of the group noticed.

Aberforth moved closer to the tree's bark and whispered "Poppy" but nothing happened.

"Pops is not that selfish… she'd never put her own name in her heart…" Rolanda pointed out.

"She obviously left this for us… the key must be what we all are looking for…" Albus spoke.

So, Aberforth breathed hard and faced the heart again "Minerva." The tree took his breathing back to his nose but nothing else happened.

"You knew it was her heart… How could you?" Rolanda asked.

"'Cause… I don't know… I felt something calling…" he suddenly realized "…Me!" he cleared his throat, crossed his fingers, closed his eyes and whispered "Aberforth."

"Oh my Gosh!" he heard Rolanda exclaim, "You've bedded Pops!"

"I'm afraid now is not the time to discuss it," Albus pointed out putting his hand into the little hole that the heart had showed them after it opened itself, and taking out a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a…" Albus opened it up "… a map! Here's the city… the river… the forest… look! She's marked the house were they are…"

"Ok… you were right, bro… are you happy now?" Aberforth said like when they were children.

"Maybe…" Albus said, and then he continued, "There are instructions… It's Minerva's handwriting!" He smiled and then read, "'_Be there at 7:30 pm_.' what time is it now?" He looked at Moody, who took out a very strange watch from his pocket and said it was 4 pm. "We have time, come on!"

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Poppy asked putting another pillow under Minerva's back.

"I am… your potion really helped me but… Pops… that stab was like the pain I felt when you came… Is anything wrong with my baby again?"

"No, honey… nothing's wrong…"

"You said you wouldn't lie to me… why are you lying to me? Poppy, please…"

"Look… I'm afraid the baby has placed itself to go out again…"

"Everything has been okay for all these weeks…"

"I know, but it seems it wants to come out anyway…" She forced a smile but avoided her friend's look.

"...but I'll only be just about seven months next week... You have to do something! Put it back like you did last time!"

"I can't, honey… not this time… It's too big, I… I could really hurt you if I force the baby to move… The only thing I can do is keep it in the most time you can resist… This is why I need you to be calm and rest still… We'll take this baby out alive, Min, I promise…"

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Aberforth asked from behind the big stone where he was hidden with Rolanda.

"Nothing," Alastor whispered from behind the tree he was using as a shield.

"There!" Hooch yelled pointing to a floating leg that suddenly appeared, followed by the body of a young blonde haired wizard.

"But there's still no house…" Aberforth pointed out.

"It's not 7:30 yet… let's wait… If the time they told us is 7:30, it must be because the right person will leave the house at that moment… We won't see the house until the secret-keeper leaves it…"

They waited for nearly an hour, and when it was the time exactly the four of them were staring at void in the middle of the fields. Then, it happened, a group of wizards, this time covered by their cloaks and some kind of masks, left the big mansion that suddenly appeared behind them… Moody, Hooch, and the two Dumbledores stood amazed for a while…

"How are we going to know who's the guard keeper of all of them?" Alastor quizzed.

"It's obvious… Riddle must be in the group… he doesn't trust anybody…"

"What do we do now?"

"Easy, go in!" Rolanda spoke.

"We can't!" Moody advised, "We don't know how much time they spend out of the house… it's obvious that this is a kind of routine… so if we wait just a day we'll be able to calculate how much time we'll have to fight…"

"…but…" Albus replied.

"Look… I've been in many rescues… There's just one opportunity… He won't give you a second chance to find her…"

"I agree with him," Aberforth said, "I prefer to wait one more day than to cry for her death…"

"Alright… just a day…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Chapter 16 Faith

_**Disclaimer: Look for it on the fisrt chapter.**_

_**A/N: Some people has asked me to post the next chapter (this one) so... HERE IT IS ^^ ... .. . It's been some late 'cause I wanted my wonderful beta reader to review it before post it 'cause she really did a great job on the chapter before... .. . I'll try to be faster on the next chapter, but first I'd like to update my Angelica fic... .. . ENJOY THE FIC! and review it ;) YOU ALL KNOW THAT I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! kisses^^**_

**Her sin – 16 - Faith**

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

He never let go of her hand when they went out. She never looked around, but those kids flying on their brooms in the middle of the street crossed the road passing between them and their hands suddenly got lost in the air.

Minerva had not felt that freedom in far too long… so long ago that she just raised her head and turned round. Diagon Alley welcomed her, she looked to its colorful shops, and the great crowd of wizards and witches going in and out, shopping here and there, and walking freely in the street. Then, at the other side of a window, surely taking some tea with an old mutual friend, she met some familiar shiny blue eyes staring at her. She smiled and then her hand met his again.

He had never let go of her hand when they went out. She had never looked around, but that day, they both did.

Aberforth crossed the school grounds faster than a ray of light, entered into the Headmaster's office and suddenly shouted to his brother:

"I've seen her!" He yelled hardly able to breathe.

"What?" Albus asked paying more attention to the book he was reading.

"I've seen Minerva," he repeated taking in some air.

The book his brother was reading fell to the floor as he jumped up from his chair.

"Minerva? WHERE? WHEN?"

EIGHT MONTHS AGO

A yell came out the house with the beautiful garden. The group of hooded wizards had left the house a few minutes ago and they were ready to attack. That scream was the sign Albus needed to decide they were not going to wait anymore. He stepped out from behind the tree where he had been hiding and made his way to the mansion followed by the rest of the group: his brother, Professor Hooch, Alastor Moody and some other aurors they had made come to fight.

"What happened?" Poppy asked coming into the room after hearing Minerva's yell.

"It's the baby… something's…" An explosion outside the house interrupted her. "What was that noise?"

"I don't know…" Poppy said approaching the window, "Min!" she suddenly exclaimed, "It's Albus! …and Aberforth and Rolanda are with him!"

"What are they doing here?" Her friend yelled from the bed, grabbing the low part of her belly at the same time.

"They must have seen the note I left in the forest when I went to collect your medicinal plants! We're safe, Min!"

"They are crazy… if Tom…"

"Come on, we have to leave the room…" Poppy pointed out ignoring her friend's comment and helping Minerva to sit down. Minerva said nothing, but groaned in pain. "Oh my Gosh! Lay back, hon…" Poppy said carefully pushing Minerva back down onto the pillows.

"What's the matter?"

"Your water just broke…"

"I can't have the baby, yet! It's too early!" Minerva begged.

"Don't worry dear, everything will be okay. Just lie down and push."

Minerva had never felt such pain; it was on her thighs and her back… she grabbed hard on the sheets and pushed as Poppy was asking her to do.

"The head's already out!" Poppy exclaimed encouraging Minerva to push harder while they heard spells crashing on the walls of the first floor. "Come on dear."

She felt tired, too tired to push any more… then suddenly she heard a cry.

"It's a girl!" Poppy cried, "Look, Min, you have a little witch…"

"Is she ok?" Minerva asked, resting her head on the pillows and recovering her breathing.

"She's fine dear… just very little but she's fine…" Poppy smiled and handed the baby to Minerva. She took her in her arms and kissed that so little forehead of hers.

"My little breath of faith…" she whispered, and tried to stand up, but she was in too much pain.

"Let me help you," Poppy said.

"No, just take her." She handed the baby back to Poppy, "You have to leave."

"What?"

"Run away, Pops… go with Albus and the others… save my baby…"

"I can't… what about you?"

"I'm coming, right behind you… but I can't run as fast…"

"No, Min… we have to leave together…"

"Poppy, please… you've given life to my baby, but it will not be worth anything if she stays here…" Minerva cried among her sobs "…just go out… I'm coming behind you…" she stood up and showed her friend how she was walking behind her steps.

Poppy cried while she stopped, listening to Minerva's steps behind her, but she heard Minerva saying, "Don't turn round, just run!"

Aberforth was going into the house when he saw Poppy coming out. He ran towards her and helped her to get away from the spells flying from one side to another. Then he saw some dark figures coming back to the house and he yelled, "They're back!"

Everybody stopped fighting for a while, some disappeared suddenly, and some came to where they were… When Albus approached and saw Poppy he smiled and looked around, but he didn't see who he wanted.

"Where's Minerva?"

"She stayed in…" Poppy cried out "…you have to help her! She's too weak to stand on her own…"

She hadn't finished the sentence yet, but Albus was already gone, back into the house again.

"Take her back to the school," Alastor said to Aberforth "We'll come immediately." The young Dumbledore nodded, embraced Poppy and they both disappeared together.

"Minerva!" Albus shouted "Mina!" but there was no answer. He ran upstairs and saw her lying in a puddle of blood trying to stand up. "Kitten!"

"Albus…" she cried looking at him.

Suddenly a green light came from the other side of the corridor and Albus fell to his knees.

"What are you doing in my house, Albus Dumbledore?" Tom Riddle's voice yelled.

"I came to take Minerva back."

"She's not yours!"

"…She's not yours either Tom!"

"Of course she is… she's going to have my son! I'm going to give you one chance, old man… you can leave alone… or you can die!"

"No, Tom, please!" Minerva begged from the floor.

"Shut your mouth!" he slapped "So?"

"Kill me if you wish!" Albus yelled taking out his wand and throwing a white ray of light that crashed with the green light coming from Tom's wand.

"Stop it!" Minerva begged, but they both ignored her. She hardly stood up and stepped toward Riddle. "Tom, please…" she let herself fall to her knees and grabbed his cloak "I beg you… I'll do whatever you wish…"

"Minerva, don't…!" Albus cried and Tom took advantage of his distraction, his green ray touched Dumbledore, he fell on the floor and Riddle disappeared with Minerva.

"Where's Min?" Poppy wondered when Albus came back with the others.

"He took her again…" he murmured making an effort not to cry, "At least, we got to take you back…" he said smiling at the nurse.

"Not just me…" she moved to one side and let Albus see the little baby sleeping in a floating bubble over one of the beds of the hospital wing.

"It's…?"

"Minerva gave her to me and asked me to leave… I didn't want to leave Minerva alone, but she asked me to take care of the baby and I… I couldn't leave this little child in that bastard's hands"

"It's a girl…?"

"Yes… Minerva said she was, 'her little breath of faith'…"

"Faith… I like the name."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17 Second chance

_Disclaimer: You can read it on any of the first chapters, but basically I just own the plot of this story but any of the characters… they came out from the great imagination of JKRowling^^_

_A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I update this fic for the last time… so I wanted to apologize to all of you that have been following the plot since the beginning… I'm really sorry, and I really promise I'll try to update the sooner as possible. Kisses^^_

**Her sin – 17 – Second chance**

"Are you sure it was her, Abe?" Poppy asked coming into the office from Albus' private rooms with little Faith on her arms.

"I am, dear… Alastor was with me, he didn't saw her, but he's already looking for any clue of them in London. She looked at me, brother… and she smiled… but then he appeared behind her"

"Were they alone?" Albus wondered.

"I couldn't say… I just saw them two, I didn't notice anyone strange around, but there could be…"

"Did you hear that, sweetheart?" she quizzed to the baby with a playing voice "Your mommy's fine!" The little blonde girl left a sweet laugh while Poppy raised her on the air.

* * *

"Minerva?" Tom asked after knock the room's door.

"Here!" she shouted from the bathroom.

"Dr. Stevenson's here…" he told walking in.

"Give me a while to dress up, please" she was drying her hair when she raised her head and saw him on the mirror "Tom, please!" she shouted making sure that the towel wasn't going to slip down.

"What? Can't I admire the wonderful body of my beautiful wife?" he stood behind her and kissed the back of her neck while his arms rounded her shoulders and his hands grabbed the towel that was hiding her nice breasts.

Minerva stood still not saying anything but looking at her own eyes staring at her from the mirror while he threw the towel to the floor and his hands followed the curves of her body stopping on her belly. Then Minerva felt a tear sliding down her cheek and she dried it before Tom could notice it too. She tried to get free from his touch then, but he pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips.

"Stop it" she said "Tom, please… Didn't you say that the doctor was here?"

"He can wait"

"No… I want to know the test results now!" she slapped going out the bathroom and taking the towel with her.

* * *

"Here" Moody said leaving a paper on Albus' desk.

"What is this?" Dumbledore wondered.

"A list with the places where Riddle could be staying"

"There might be thirty names in this list…" Aberforth pointed "What are you going to do? Visiting each one?"

"There are exactly thirty three… and yes, WE are going to check each one of those places until we find her"

"Maybe they are not staying in London… maybe they just came for a day"

"If we're wrong, we won't find them… but we have to try it, Abe…" Albus said "It could be the last chance"

* * *

"So?" Minerva quizzed impatient to listen the doctor's answer.

"Everything seems fine, Mrs. Voldemort… You'll need some rest, but… if the pregnancy continues in this way you'll have a nice baby in five months…"

Minerva sighted and smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Stevenson… I really needed to listen that…"

"Then we can go back to Ireland" Tom said.

"What? No! I want him to attend me during the rest of the pregnancy, Tom! He's the only doctor who dared to say there was something wrong! What will happen if there are complications like the other time!" there were tears on her eyes.

"Alright… we'll stay until the baby's born" he sighted.

"Thanks" she said taking his hand and smiling.

* * *

Aberforth came into his little house in Hogsmeade like if he was in a hurry.

"Albus?"

"He's not here" Poppy's voice said from the kitchen.

"I thought he was coming for lunch…"

"He is, but he hasn't come, yet…" she said kissing him when he came into the kitchen "What's the matter?"

"I've found them…"

"Oh, my gosh! Really?"

"They're staying in a hotel in the center of London… they've reserved a full floor just for them… and there are spells against the muggles, because they know nothing… Merlin! He don't care about us, Pops! He's absolutely sure that we're not going to find them" Aberforth told sitting down on the nearest chair.

"…or that she's not going to escape…" Poppy declared taking the dishes to the table.

"What did you exactly mean?"

"Minerva frightens Tom since she found out what he was really able to do… if he hasn't tried to take Faith, it must be because Minerva has given him something in exchange…"

"I don't care what kind of treat he's obligated her to accept…" Albus voice suddenly spoke from the frame door "I'm going to take Minerva back with us and her daughter…"

"Albus? I didn't listen you knock the door…" Poppy excused herself using her wand to fill the dishes with the meal.

"I didn't, it was opened…"

"Oups… that was my fault" Aberforth said offering a chair to his brother "Listen, bro, they're staying in London, just like you said"

"I know. I was in Knockturn Alley and everybody talks about Lord Voldemort in the city"

* * *

A few days later…

"Aren't we going to have dinner together, today?" Minerva asked when Tom came into the room not wearing his every-night cloak.

"Actually, I though you would like to eat with someone else…" Tom pointed to the mirror with his wand and the crystal showed the hotel's hall with people coming in and out.

"Albus?" Minerva exclaimed when she saw the blonde man's figure behind a column.

"He's come here every morning since a few days ago, and he stays until late at night… I thought he would get tired if he didn't saw you, this is why we haven't gone anyway for nearly a weak… but he's insisting too much and it's me who's getting tired of avoiding the old wizard…" he pointed the mirror again and the image disappeared "So I want you to ask him to leave…"

"What?" she yelled out.

"You will dress up, go downstairs to the hall, and you will tell to your dear Dumbledore that you're a married witch now, and so he shouldn't be courting you anymore"

"Don't make me do this, Tom… we could just leave the city, come back to Ireland"

"Excuse me? You wanted to stay here because you liked Dr. Stevenson… so we're going to stay… I give you five minutes" he left the room and Minerva sat down in front of the mirror… slowly, she took out her wand from a drawer and charmed it so she could saw Albus again, standing a few floors under her feet, absolutely unaware of what had happened to her during those last months.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Hide and seek

A/N: Hi… It's been a year since my last update to this fic so it would be silly making up any excuse… The thing is I suddenly got blocked with HP… but now I'm back^^ and willing to update my old plots and post new stories!

**Her sin – 18 – Hide and seek **

He was beginning to think maybe they were wrong, maybe they weren't staying in that hotel. He'd been standing in that hall every night for days and he'd never seen anything strange.

The next day would be a year and one month exactly since Tom took her from him… Of course he'd seen her eight months ago when they got Poppy back with Faith but… that obviously wasn't enough. He missed her… He missed her sleepy voice on the morning, her sarcastic tone when they argued, her blushed cheeks when he said nice things to her, her childish look when she was winning a chess game to him… He needed her back.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When she came out of the elevator she could see him standing behind a column. She hesitated and stepped back… but she had to do it… Tom has asked her to do it and she couldn't say no.

"Please, don't move" she said, hiding herself at the other side of the column.

"Minerva?" his voice exclaimed with happiness not believing it was her. And his feet made a step forwards, but she did a step backwards so the column was always between them "Minerva, please, let me look at you"

"No" she said reluctantly… It could seem a childish game to him, but for her, hiding behind the column was the only way to avoid the pain. He obeyed and stopped trying to see her, but instead he approached a hand to her, and she couldn't resist caressing it with her fingers.

"I miss you" he said. There were so many things she'd like to say… beginning for her baby. Was her little girl ok? She was so small the day she was born that Minerva had been wondering all those months if she'd been able to survive…

She sighted… She knew Tom was listening to them from somewhere and she didn't want to say anything she could regret… "Albus, I came down to ask you to leave, please…" she said, deciding the best she could do was just saying what Tom had asked her to do "Whatever you're looking for in here, you won't find it"

"What?" he wondered, forgetting their deal and stepping forwards, what made her react quickly and step backwards, always keeping the safety column between them so he couldn't see her grown belly. "Minerva, I'm here looking for you… Come back to the school with me, with us…" he begged "There's something unresolved between us, remember?" and he suddenly took his hand away to took it back with the silver ring with an emerald he'd used to purpose her.

Her eyes filled with tears… She couldn't bear that anymore… She had to get out, to run away… She had to make him leave the sooner possible. "There's nothing to solve, Albus… I'm very sorry but…" she couldn't… she was going to hurt him so much… "you should keep that ring for a single witch"

"What do you mean?"

"I got married, Albus… I'm sorry… Right after losing my baby I accepted Thomas purpose and we got married in Ireland…"

"No, no… He charmed you, he obligated you… You don't love him…" he forgot about their deal again, but this time Minerva didn't react so fast, and their looks met all of a sudden. Any of them said anything… They just looked at each other, fighting their wish to embrace him, to kiss her lips, to feel his arms safety, to touch her soft skin… Then she noticed his look had gone down and tried to explain herself but, she couldn't… Tom was listening… he stepped back… he couldn't believe it, he couldn't understand it… his fingers let the silver ring slide down and while he left, Minerva listened to the metal crashing on the ground.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well done, my Queen" Tom said when Minerva came back to their suit "I hope this won't cause him a heart attack" he said laughing.

"Albus is a strong wizard" Minerva muttered, later realizing what she'd just said.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing… Shouldn't we be leaving for dinner?"

"I asked them to take it up hear… We should celebrate we've finally got rid of the old man…" he said approaching her, taking her wrist on his hands "We could maybe have some fun deserts" he purposed kissing her hand and suddenly stopping to look at the silver bracelet with an emerald she was wearing "Is it new?"

"I bought it at Borgin & Burkes while you were talking with Mr. Borgin… Don't you like it? I cold take it back…" she managed to say. She couldn't imagine how he'd react if he ever discovered the bracelet was Albus proposing ring transfigured.

"No… I like it…" he said, not paying more attention to the jewel.

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. The list

**A/N: This is reaching to the end, people. I could keep writing but the truth is I want to get rid of this fanfic… not that I don't like it anymore but… I want to concentrate on my new stories… Just a few more updates and it will be over. So… thank you very much for reading and specially for reviewing… good or bad, I always enjoy what you have to say to me^^ **

…

**Her sin – 19 – The list **

…

Aberforth Dumbledore woke up before the sun came up realizing he was alone in the bed. He sat down on the sheets and put his sleepers on. He crossed the corridor of his small house in Hogsmeade and went into the room with its door half-opened. He knocked twice before coming in, not willing to startle the woman with the baby on her arms.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Do you think he was talking seriously?" Poppy Pomfrey wondered looking at the snow through the closed window.

Aberforth approached them and took the sleeping baby from his fiancée's arms to the crib. He went back with Poppy and cupped her face with his big hands. She held them and smiled closing her eyes. Then, they embraced each other under the light of a floating candle.

"I know you miss your friend and you're worried for her, but…"

"We can't stop looking for Minerva, Abe! Faith needs her mother!" she exclaimed glancing at the crib next to them "Albus should know it"

"He already knows, Poppy… Look, I know my brother… I don't think he really meant all his words yesterday. He wasn't expecting to meet her pregnant and married with that man… but if he really loves her, what I do believe, he won't give up yet"

"You are right" a familiar voice startled both of them from the doorframe, and they turned back to find Albus himself. "Here" he said handing a paper to the nurse.

"What's this?" she wondered, taking a look at what seemed a list of names.

"They are all the wizard doctors in London, I need you to use your contacts or whatever you can to tell me who you think is attending Minerva"

"Wait, brother…" Aberforth muttered trying to understand "What's wrong with Minerva? Why do you think she needs a doctor?"

"You think the pregnancy is going wrong again, right?" Poppy answered the question after putting two and two together.

"Minerva told me they…" and he stopped like if he didn't want to let go those words from his mouth "… they got married in Ireland. We never thought on looking for them out of the Island!" he exclaimed "If he knew they were safe in there why would he risk coming back here with Minerva?" and he answered his own question "Because she asked him! She told him the first baby was born dead, so he would do anything to have his heir…" he sighted "This could maybe be our last chance… if they disappear again, who knows if we'll ever be able to take her back"

"What about what you came saying yesterday?" Poppy talked dryly "About Minerva being a cheap slut who had gained her fate on her own"

Albus felt like if he'd been smacked on the face. He looked at his brother and then back at Poppy.

"I'm sorry" he said "I know those words hurt you… It hurt me too when I remember saying them but… you must understand, Poppy… This is so painful, knowing that the only woman that has awaken something on me is with another man against her will and I can't do anything to help" he walked towards the crib and held the sleeping baby little hand "I promise I'll never stop looking for her… I'll take her back" and he turned back to look at the couple standing behind.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Poppy Pomfrey spent days studying that list carefully. Albus had already marked those wizards that were known for practicing dark magic, but she didn't believe Minerva would put herself in their hands.

He first classified the list into specialties, something she thought Albus would have done. Apparently there were about twenty wizard gynecologists living in London. So she asked to one of her old colleagues from the Wizarding Medical College who was now working in its offices about the expedients of those names. Once she had classified them according to their diplomas, she talked with shared friends and colleagues to find out more about their medical reputation and personal lives.

"I have a list of twelve" she said, showing it to the group "but I would reduce it to three" and she used her hand to point the three first names in the list "I've already talked with Hamilton… the fourth in the list, he's actually a friend of ours from Hogwarts… He told me that Minerva never went to his clinic, but that some other gynecologists in the city did talk about a scary wizard with a few-month-pregnant wife" she looked at Albus "So I guess you were totally right"

"I guess it's my turn now" Moody said taking the list from Poppy's hands.

"No, Alastor… We can't risk everything with your methods" Albus replied grabbing the paper.

"What do you mean with that?"

"I mean that he thinks I've stopped looking for her… that's why he let her talk to me the other night… We can't risk this advantage we gained with you frightening the doctor" He breathed hard, and continued "You'll ask some of your younger aurors to watch each of these doctors… He'll never suspect we've used some learners to spy on him. I want a couple eyes either at the clinics and homes of each of these wizards."

"What are you going to do once we find the one who's attending her?" Albus' brother wondered.

"I don't know yet…"

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Not a chapter, but some writer interest

I'm not the kind of ff-writer to do this kind of posts but… Does anyone, apart from CYMKK09, really want me to keep going with this story? It's not that I don't like writing it anymore but, it would help a little of readers interest to inspire me. Thank you for those who still following it and sorry to those who got bored waiting for my updates.

I hope to hear from you all on my other ffics.

Best wishes^^

{ - Saeshmea - }

PS. I'll post next chapter before the end of this week.


	21. Chapter 20 About time

**Her sin – 20 – About time**

…

His large hands pushed the door open for her. She forced a smile on her face and stepped into the entirely white office followed by her husband. They waited until the doctor came in.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Voldemort" Dr. Jonathan Stevenson said holding Minerva's hand in a greeting way, and receiving a glare from the man standing next to her. "My Lord" he added hiding some fear and making gesture with his hand offering them a sit. "I hope there have been no problems with the pregnancy during these couple weeks"

"No, I haven't felt any pain, doctor"

"That's good. Now we're going to do some regular tests, just to make sure everything is fine with the baby, you don't need to worry because it's something every pregnant witch has to do. If you please, I'll need you to take off your clothes and put on the gown hanging there" he pointed right behind the door "We'll leave the room not to make you feel uncomfortable. Once you're finished you can lay down in the gynecology chair"

"I'll stay" was Tom's answer to the questioning look of the doctor when he stood up to leave and saw Lord Voldemort wasn't "She's my wife" he pointed just to make that clear.

Minerva said nothing. She took her shoes off before standing up and right after the door was closed behind Dr. Stevenson, Tom stood up to help her undress. He slowly undid all the buttons of her dress, and then he slide the fabric down her shoulders following every curve of her body with his large cold fingers causing a shiver on her.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered on her ear once she was completely naked in front of him.

"I'm getting cold" she said stepping aside to grab the hospital gown that was hanging on the wall "Call Doctor Stevenson, please" she asked while she walked to the chair.

"Don't talk to me like that" he yelled "Do you like the doctor? Do you think I didn't notice how he looks at you?"

"Call the doctor, Tom, please" she repeated in a very neutral tone. After a stare fight that nobody won, he left the office to make the doctor know his wife was ready.

…

"Now…" the doctor said after an external examination to Minerva "we'll try to see the baby"

"Can you really do that?" Minerva wondered, a smile suddenly draw on her face.

"Yes…" he told while making everything ready for it "There's a wizard in the States who studied the technology used by muggles to do that and using the same theory he was able to find a spell formula to get the same result…"

"Sounds very interesting, doctor… but I've always hated muggle studies, so let's get to the job"

"Sure, my Lord, I'm sorry…" the man put his head down and then gazed at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's time… now grab the chair…" he said, and made sure that Minerva's hands were holding each arm of the chair before placing his wand on her belly… His other hand was holding the chair with her. Minerva wondered how her baby would look like while the doctor gazed at the clock one more time. His lips moving like if he was counting the seconds on it. But before she could ask herself about the sudden worry about what time it was on the doctor, she felt herself taken away by some force. She realized the white office was no longer around her, and grabbed stronger to the chair not fall down.

Minerva closed her eyes. She'd always hated travelling by a portkey.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I must say **thanks to all of you** who answered my message of desperation. I've tried to reply each one of them, but I don't always have time. I can assure you, though, that I do have read all of them and that it made me very happy to know that this fic does still have so many followers ^.^

I know this part is not very long, but I felt it was a good cliffhanger since next part will be completely different. I thought it was time to make Minerva finally come back with her friends and to start making decisions for the future. ((no spoilers :P))

I just hope I haven't disappointed you and that you've enjoyed reading this part as much as I did writing it.

And since I know this story used to have quite critical readers (I say it in a good way), I must apologize to them for my spelling and grammar mistakes. But, as I do understand they can feel offended, I do beg them to understand I'm not native and that I do my best to write a good a story in the best English I can.

I think this is all I had to say so… Good night and my best wishes to each of you ^.^


	22. Letter to the administrators

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Jillbone

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

HEALER

Azhani

JUJUChick16

Saeshmea


End file.
